degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-4109358-20140601184145
copies Catie cause I wanna spread some loveee- Catie - You are the best Texan in the galaxy (Jensen and Jared are ranked right after you xoxo) Being friends with you is fucking amazing and if anyone else isn't friends with you, they're missing out. You're intelligent, bold, funny, and perf. <3 Jo - Ayyy qurl. <3 Bitch, I love your ass. You're sharp as a nail, funny, and just a sweetheart. Yeah, we've been through some shit, but we can easily work it out cause that's how boss bitches like us roll. And having someone who's probably a bigger Green Day fan than I am sure makes the world go round <3 Nick - 99% of the time, I question your sanity. But then again, I'm literally the female version of you and questioning your sanity probably isn't necessary lol. Other than that, you are seriously hilarious, intelligent, and know your shit. Love you, boo. <33 Dani - You are honest to God fucking amazing. I always enjoy reading essays you've written, especially the thing about Zig today. You don't take bullshit from anyone and just a pleasure to be around. <3 Annie - Bless your fucking soul for starting the "Franshit revolution." You are a bamf and extremely easy to talk to. I love bashing Franshit with you (Can't wait for him to finally bite the dust xoxo) and don't worry, we'll get our Mabastian back. But I seriously love your ass. <3 Ari - Ohai halloflame. I have LOVED getting to know you and your hatred for Blaine makes the world a brighter place lol. I seriously love talking to you since you're extremely easy to talk to and have a great sense of humor. <3 Cam - Mmmmm we haven't done you-know-what in a while, hmu. (; But seriously, you are one of my oldest friends on here and that ain't gonna change, okay? You are honestly a sweetheart and I love that everyone loves your ass to bits and pieces. But yeah. <3 Rob - I seriously love that you have your shit together and don't take shit from any bitch. I can easily cosign with you and you really aren't afraid speak your mind. I also just love your BGC gifs. xD <3 (ugh, sorry that there aren't any gifs of them :3) Ash - I LOVE talking to you about Shameless and I'm glad it's brought us even closer. You are sweet, smart, and absolutely fun to talk to. <3 CJ - You're one of my oldest friends and I fucking love you. I love talking to you about whatever and yeah. <3 Lauren - You are the HBIC, girl. You keep this Wiki in line and you're kind to everyone. I've loved bonding with you over Parks and Rec. and HIMYM and overall, you're an amazing bureaucrat and this Wiki is so lucky to have you around. <3 Since I can't talk about everyone because I'm running out of time. - Honorable mentions: Elle ♥, Yazzy ♥, Damian ♥, Jenn ♥, Jake ♥, GEGI ♥, Matt ♥, Alaura ♥, Susanne ♥, Lizzy ♥, Kaylin ♥, Tori (Got2B) ♥ , Tori (FanCy) ♥, Katie (S&S) ♥, Katie (87 Days) ♥, Syler ♥, Xavier ♥, Kelly ♥, CC ♥, Cece ♥, Camille ♥, Derek ♥